


Birthday Boy

by TurquoiseTDW



Series: Chainshipping Stories [5]
Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Gay Sex, Heavy Drinking, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurquoiseTDW/pseuds/TurquoiseTDW
Summary: It's Adam's birthday and Lawrence gives him the chance to do anything he wanted to do that night. Adam wants to go drinking with Lawrence and Lawrence agrees, despite himself. However, as the drinks keep coming in, the night grows more and eventually stumble their way into Lawrence's apartment, they end up having hot man sex.
Relationships: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight & Lawrence Gordon, Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Lawrence Gordon
Series: Chainshipping Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032864
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a bit late but happy birthday Leigh Whannell!!! I'm hear to deflower one of your best characters.

Lawrence was starting to doubt saying that he'd do anything with Adam tonight as he followed Adam into a massive party bar. It was the man's birthday and he had promised Adam that anything he wanted to do he would do with him. The next thing he knew, he was being dragged into a night club bar and was being seated at a table near a dance floor where many people were dancing to music Lawrence would never see himself dancing to.

"The things you young people listen to nowadays." Lawrence said beside Adam after he had finished ordering two large pints of alcohol.

"Gotta be born into the generation to like it, Larry" Adam said with a smile on his face.

Their drinks arrived a short time after and they began conversating about life. About their livelihoods, their jobs, and other random crap like that. They avoided talk of the game, they don't ever talk about that subject, it would only bring Adam to tears and he didn't want to see his friend upset, especially on his birthday. 

*Three large pints each later*

"So Adam, tell me..do you have a girlfriend or significant other?" Lawrence said a bit tipsy-like.

"Nah! Chicks are overrated now L-Larry! I'm into men now!" Adam said loudly and proudly.

"...So you're gay and single then."

"G-Gay! Single and ready to mingle." Adam said, draping an arm over Lawrence's shoulder.

"Damn, Adam! Only three drinks in and you're already pissed over your head!" 

Adam wasn't paying attention.

"What you say, buddy?" 

*Eight large pints each later*

"Come on, Larry! Let's dance!" 

Adam was dragging Lawrence onto the dance floor and Lawrence pretty much at this point did not give a shit about what he was doing. Both men were too far gone to care. They danced, laughed and shouted the night away. 

When it was finally time to call it a night, they both stumbled along the streets as they walked in each other's arms, singing "Can't Take my Eyes off You" as they did so. 

"A-Adam! Why don't you come back to mine for a bit, okay?" Lawrence suggested drunkenly.

"Yeah! Sure!" Adam replied loudly.

When they finally made it back to Lawrence's apartment, Adam was suddenly all over Lawrence.

"Larry...you're so handsome, Larry." 

"Really, is that so?"

"Yeah..." Adam's words were slurring slightly.

Lawrence smirked suddenly.

"Oh yeah? Well do you wanna know what I think of you?" Lawrence suddenly grabbed hold of Adam's shoulders and slammed him roughly against the nearby way. "I think you're beautiful." Lawrence then began to bite, suck and nibble at Adam's neck, leaving the younger man breathless. 

"Ah...ah, Lawrence...please."

"Please what, birthday boy? What do you want?" 

"Please fuck me, Larry. Please!" 

"Yeah, I'm gonna fuck you alright...fuck you till you're begging me to stop." 

There was no dick-sucking, no slow movements and no preparation. Adam was just carried into Lawrence's room, shoved against the bed and fucked merciless. He'd never felt so much pleasure before and even though it was rough, he wouldn't have it any other way at this moment.

"Larry! Larry! Harder! Please!" 

Lawrence picked up the pace until he was pounding into Adam so hard his eyes rolled back and the only words that came out of his mouth were screams.

"Lawrence! I'm gonna cum!" 

"Cum for me birthday boy...come on baby." Lawrence said seductively against Adam's ear.

Adam suddenly screamed as he was milked thoroughly and Lawrence was cuming inside of him, filling him up good.

They both passed out after that mind-blowing sex they just had, but not before Lawrence pulled the covers over them and whispered in Adam's ear, "Happy Birthday, Adam...I love you." 

"Mmmmm...love you too, Larry."

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me God, for I have sinned...and I have NO REGRETS!!! I'm so tired so this is what yall get out of me tonight


End file.
